Just a Little Longer
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Mion and Shion, two sides of the same coin. They are so similar, in so many ways. Just the same with love: except their reasons for troubles with it are a little different. Oneshot. MionXKeiichi, ShionXSatoshi


Just a Little Longer

_When you want something, it is to pretend that everything is normal._  
_ When you are missing what makes you whole, it is to act as a whole person.  
When you want to cry, you've already spent all your tears and then some more._  
_And when you are alone, you cannot walk in step with yourself._

-----

Mion was lying on her bed, thinking about this and that. Okay, that was a lie, she was only thinking about one thing: Keiichi Maebara. She liked him a lot. It was not just liking, it was _liking_. She was completely and utterly in love with him, though she would not admit it, even to herself.

She sighed, she had everything she could possibly want: money, a decent enough part-time job, a future that was written out in great detail, everything, except the one thing she most wanted. She was not even sure what she wanted, she just knew it was something to do with Keiichi. Mion rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, 'Keiichi... why does it have always to be so complicated.'

-----

Shion was walking to the clinic. It was a Saturday, so she had time to visit him today, as her shift at Angel Mort was not until that evening. She entered the clinic, and went down to the basement. She walked along the familiar corridor, and into the familiar room. There was the bear, and there were the machines. There was the bed, and on the bed, there was Satoshi. Shion sat on the chair that the manager had left for her as normal. She took the book from the bedside table.

"Hello Satoshi, it's me again. I'll just read on since not much happened this week." She opened the book and began to read. It was some random love story, that Shion had only brought because she could not find anything else.

After a while, Shion looked up to see the still face of Satoshi. He looked just as he always did, still as ever, and the only movement on him was the steady, automated breathing that kept him just alive. Shion's mouth turned down, 'Same as ever, I wish it would change, I wish he'd wake up. Just to see his eyes open would be reward enough for this wait.

She had been waiting for a year, and every weekend of that year, she had come to see Satoshi, to read to him, to talk to him and tell him about what was happening in the world around him. The world that moved on, while he could not.

-----

Mion was walking aimlessly around Hinamizawa, trying to think of something to do. Normally she would have called the club members together to do something, but she did not feel like she could see Keiichi just now: there was just some reason that she could not see him, that the mere thought turned her knees to jelly, and she almost collapsed. 'It's always so damn complicated, at least Shion knows how she feels, even if the boy she loves is in a coma, he'll wake up eventually, and then they'll be fine, and happy together.'

Mion walked along, still wondering about how exactly she felt about the brown-haired pervert of a teenager. Any other girl her age would have known exactly what it was, but due to her lack of any experience of the sort, Mion did not really have a clue. She continued walking, and eventually found herself near the Furude Shrine, where they had all eaten lunch together that day when they were showing Keiichi around Hinamizawa. That was more than a year ago.

'Keiichi... why can't I get him out of my head...' she sat there, wondering, until it dawned on her, 'Could I be... in love?'

Ten points to Mion.

-----

Shion stood to leave, she needed to go to work now, although she wished that she could stay longer. She wanted to be with Satoshi as much as possible, but she could not very often. 'Just a little longer, and he'll wake up, then I don't have to come here to see him, I can be with him far more often, but I have to wait, at least Mion has a boy who she can be with most of the time.'

She looked down at the sleeping boy, "Bye now Satoshi, I'll come and see you tomorrow if I can." She walked to the door then turned back, and whispered, "I love you..." then she turned and left quickly. She always had and always would love him. She walked out of the basement, and then out of the clinic and into the open air. 'One day, I can see you awake... One day...'

-----

Mion thought as she looked out over Hinamizawa. She thought about the same boy as she had been thinking about all day, only now with some certainty in her thoughts. 'Keiichi, I understand how I feel, and in just a little longer I'll be able to tell you that.' She now knew that she loved him, and really always had and always would. 'One day, I can tell you how I feel... One day...'

-----

_When you love somebody, you don't know what to do._  
_When you see them, you have no idea what to say._  
_When you cannot see them, they seem so far away._  
_When you are happiest, is when they love you._

-----

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
